Dramacon v 25
by Diedre D'Nai
Summary: Set instead of the ending to volume 2 Matt watched as Christie ran back to the hotel. "Damn it." he swore, running a hand through his wet mop of hair. This is what he deserved right? This is what a freak like him deserved. Lots of reference to v1
1. Chapter 1

Matt watched as Christie ran through the rain back to the hotel.

"Damnit!" He swore, running a hand through his wet mop of hair. This was what he deserved right? This was what a freak like him deserved.

"_You're not a freak Matt..." _Christie's voice swam in his head. It was soon followed by an onslaught of images, of memories. From the moment she first walked, sobbing, into him, to the snide comment made by both parties in the cafe after...why hadn't he kissed her in the elevator? Feeling the shock as she ripped the sunglasses off his face and, for the first time, not being angry about it. The sensation of kissing her, pulling her into him, lips locked in a hungry embrace, the taste of her. The angry that had consumed him after what that ass tried to do. Laughing in the courtyard, holding her hand...and strongest of all, waking up to her soft fingers brushing a hair from his face and sinking back to sleep, fingers entwined.

_"Why did you get a girlfriend?" _That question...yeah...he'd asked it himself more than a few times. Emily, she was...likeable. She was witty and beautiful, and they shared a few interests. Hell, if it hadn't been for Christie he might have actually fallen for the blonde. He wanted to...he wanted to just have been able to forget about the brunette on the otherside of the country. To replace her in his mind with Emily.

An hour or two later, Matt was sitting in the hotel cafe. Emily had dumped him, well, at least that was one positive thing about the evening. At least now he could have these feelings with out feeling quilty...On second thought, this was not terribly comforting or postive, he mused. He really did like her. She was one of the few people not Sandra to ever actually make him smile.

_"Well...none of them were you." _He remembered the shock on Christie's face after she had said that. He remembered wanting nothing more than to laugh and tell her he felt the same. He remembered feeling a mix of sadness and relief that she had left before glimpseing his blush.

"Brilliant Matt." He growled at the wet sunglassed reflection in his coffee.

"No." Sandra's disapproving voice said from somewhere behind him, "You're really not."

"Piss off." He grumbled.

"Go. Tell. Her." Sandra started, "IF you ACTUALLY care about either her or Emily, GET OVER YOURSELF AND ADMIT IT!!"

"Stay out of it."

"Not this time Matt." his sister wrapped her arms around her from behind, "I'm tried of watching you hurt. And I'm sick of watching you hurt everyone else."

"I don't know what room she's in this time." Matt muttered, a smirk fighting desperately to reach his scowling face. _"Floor 612 it is. I'm getting off at 306 myself." _

"Oh, no prob. She'll be down in about 10 minutes." With that Sandra grinned and left, heading back to the J-pop dance she had left Greta at.

"SHE'LL BE WHAT!?" Matt considered running. He seriously considered running. He considered running as he pushed the up button on the elevator and kept considering it as he waited.

DING! The doors slid open, and who was standing there but Christie. Her eyes were red from tears and her hair was mussed. Before Matt knew what he was doing he had stepped inside and was holding her.

"W-w-hat are you-" Chriss tried to ask as the elevators doors closed. Tears welled up in her eyes and she just sobbed. To his surprise, Matt felt his own tears drip out of his single eye and run into the weeping woman's hair. They both pulled away, blushing severely. The two of them, alone in the elevator. The silence spoke volumes.

"Emily...told me what happened..." Chriss whispered. Matt almost jumped,

"She did? And you're still breathing? Much less talking to me?" He smiled despite himself, so did she.

"I had my doubts for a minute...she seemed pretty mad..." They stood there, blushing about two feet apart. Both wanting to be together, yet niether sure of what it would mean.

DING! The doors opened and in swarmed a throng of excited and wet con-goers. Instictively, Matt's arms shot against the wall on either side of Christie, protecting her from the jostling elbows and knees. He looked up, away from her. His mind filled with images of last year, of where he had wanted this to go. Christie blushed and reached up, her fingers gently guiding his face towards hers. His arms moved of their own free will, encircling her, pulling the woman he loved to him as he stepped into her. Their lips met, and Matt's world stopped spinning. Nothing existed but Christie, her arms around his neck, the moistness of his torso as their wet torsos pressed together, the sensation of her mouth against his.

When they parted, the elevator was empty. They both giggled nervously.

"You remember how I said that I'm man enough to admit what I want?" Matt asked.

"Yeah..." Christie remembered, of course she did, vividly even.

"You." He kissed her gently.

"Me what?"

"I want you."

"So did get some tact. And a brain." she mocked, hugging him close.

"Heh. Don't bet on it." He smirked, "What floor is yours?"

"527." She said with a sly grin.

"527 then. Unless you'd prefer 739." Christie blushed and fell over laughing. He pulled her close and whispered softly into her ear,

"739's not occupied." Her laughter and blush increased tenfold.

"I take back what I said about tact."

"Told you." more smirking.

They spent that night in her bed, snuggled warm together with Bethany laughing in the background.

To be continued!!!


	2. Chapter 2

(Roughly 6 months later)

"Beth...." Chriss whined at her roommate, "He won't answer." Her roommate walked in from the kitchen, ice cream in one hand, spoon in her mouth.  
"Huh?" she tried to say. Christie gestured at the phone.  
"Matt's not answering." She pouted. Beth sat down on the couch and took the spoon out of her mouth.  
"That's weird." she admitted, Matt was surprisingly adept at being available whenever Chriss called. "Is it just busy or..."  
"Disconnected...and he hasn't been online for a week..." Chriss looked like she was going to cry. Beth sighed and gave her best friend a comforting hug, when her phone buzzed.

_From Sandra: Hey B! U and Chriss should head down to the corner of 2nd and Norway. But don't tell Chriss ^_~_

Beth smiled at the text. Chriss gave her a curious look.  
"Who's that?" She asked, trying to peek at the screen. Beth shoved the phone into her pocket.  
"A friend. Anyway, we have to go shopping today. Get dressed." she instructed. Chriss wandered off like a semi-obiedent child to throw on her shoes, and Beth responded to the text.

_From Beth: So, what's the surprise?_

Chriss walked out as the response came. Beth laughed out loud at Sandra's "what do you think". The writer jumped for the phone and there was a short game of "keep it away" as Beth danced around the apartment, holding the phone above Chriss' head and bouncing around their small living room.  
"Beeeetttthhhhhh!!!!" Chriss whined, leaping for the cell.  
"Its better this way." the artist replied, hoping on to the couch and snatching her purse. "Trust me." she said, throwing the "treasure" with its secret text into the hello-kitty bag. Chriss sighed and agreed, she spent a few minutes scampering around the apartment looking for her purse before they walked to the designated location.

The corner of 2nd and Norway happened to be a strip mall. There was a large moving truck in parking lot, but Chriss wasn't paying attention. She was still moping over Matt's disconnected phone. Instead, it was Beth who let out an excited squeal at the sign being posted.

**De'Lusion **

"CHRISS!!! LOOK LOOK!!!" She shouted, shaking her roommate and pointing excitedly. Chriss glanced up and then, after taking a moment to fully digest what was happening, joined the squealing.  
"Does that say what I think it..."  
"Yes!" Beth's phone buzzed again.

_From Sandra: Don't just stand there. Come help! ^^_

Beth grabbed Chriss by the wrist and they bolted to where Sandra was laughing.  
"OHMYGAWDOHMYGAWD!!" Chriss bounced, she wrapped her arms around the slender store owner and then around Greta. "You guys are moving here?!?!" Sandra laughed and detached herself. Sandra pressed a finger to her lips as some boxes started their way down the ramp.  
"Nope. Greta and I are just supervising the store opening. But, I want you to meet our new accountant and live in manager." Chriss spun around, biting her lip and telling herself not to hope. She didn't dare hope that he... moving here... it was... no... no way...

As if on cue, a man walked up, carrying a pile of boxes. It was impossible to make out who he was from behind the stack of cardboard that veiled his face.  
"Where the hell do you want these." An unforgettably surly voice grumbled.  
"Just set them down." Sandra said. Clearly pleased that Matt hadn't noticed Christie yet. The man set down his load and wiped some sweat off his brow, removing his sunglasses and cleaning them. Chriss rocked back and forth, unsure of exactly what to do.  
"How'd you manage to talk me into th...is..."Matt looked up, and dropped his glasses. They clattered on the sidewalk, cracking the left lens. Matt didn't seem to mind, his attention entirely focused on the stunned woman in front of him.  
"Chriss?" He said, as if unsure. He took a few steps toward her, only to be tackled by a woman who simply had finished keeping herself in check.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, trying to sound angry, but managing to sound only ecstatic.  
"I didn't know." He kissed her, "I found out a week ago and things got really busy really quick."  
"You could've called." she laughed.  
"You're not allowed to lecture on that."  
"ouch." she said, smiling. "So, how long are you sticking around,"  
"Until you tell me to go home." he pulled her closer, kissing her deeply before whispering, almost breathlessly into her ear, "And mean it."

Christie melted.


End file.
